


Perfect Pairs

by Katinthesnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, London, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katinthesnow/pseuds/Katinthesnow
Summary: Jon meets the girl of his dreams at the dog park.Sansa falls for a grey-eyed young man and her greyhound falls for his red-eyed malamute.





	1. Jon

Jon was woken up by a hot, sticky lick across his face from chin to forehead. “Ugh, Ghost…” he complained weakly, pushing the big dog aside lightly so he could sit up and grab his glasses off his nightstand and check the time.

5:45. Jon thought wistfully of the good fifteen minutes of sleep he’d had left before his alarm would go off, but once he was awake he was awake. And from the way his dog’s red eyes were watching him, if he tried to lie back down he would be met with protest. 

Ghost was an albino Alaskan Malamute, the runt of his litter. Some people were alarmed at his appearance, but Jon had known he was the dog for him the moment they had met. Jon had always felt like a little bit of an outcast, and so did his dog. 

Those red eyes that made Ghost unique watched Jon with excitement as he got out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers. He also put on a black hoodie and his running shoes. He left his dark curls down and messy, like he usually did when they went out in the morning. For his part, Ghost only had to wait for Jon to attach his leash to his plain black leather collar. 

They had a few routines depending on Jon’s mood and Ghost’s energy level – a run, a walk, a trip to the park nearby their apartment. From the way Ghost’s feet bounced as he moved, Jon judged it to be a park morning. Plus, they had a little extra time, so he made sure to grab a tennis ball before they left.

Jon was yawning the few blocks there, he was up late reviewing for a case. He’d been assigned as Assistant Council to one of the more experienced lawyers in the firm, the closest he’d gotten to actually practicing law since he’d joined Baratheon & Sons six months ago, so his performance had to be perfect. The late-night studying was worth it - he was tired but he felt prepared. 

The trip to the dog park felt worth it, too, when they got there. The park itself was small, just a fenced green area on a building-less city block; But it was nice, well-kept, and convenient. The company was what really caught Jon’s attention. There was one dog and one owner in the park – it was barely 6 a.m. and a cold autumn morning, so that was understandable. The company was a sleek silver-coated greyhound, and one of the most beautiful women Jon had ever seen. 

She was sitting on one of the benches, rubbing her hands together for warmth and watching the dog run around the park at lightning speed. The first thing he’d seen was her red hair – soft and coppery and draped all over her shoulders – and the pink cat-eared hat he remembered were called ‘pussyhats’. It made him smile a little, as he unleashed his dog who tugged against him in excitement after they had entered the park. Ghost ran up to greet the other dog, but instead of watching the greeting Jon’s eyes went back to her.

She was watching their dogs – like he probably should have been – but he was noticing how astonishingly blue her eyes were. They were crystal-clear, nothing like the grey London fog that surrounded them. She was bundled up in a thick scarf and pea coat, his eyes trailed down her long skinny-jeaned legs that seemed to go on forever stretched out straight from the bench until they hit her short-booted feet. 

“Oh!” Jon almost jumped when she exclaimed this, in a light, breathy voice. He turned to follow her gaze and saw Ghost sitting with tail thumping while the greyhound ran in tight circles around him. His red eyes followed the other dog continuously, looking almost star struck. “I’m sorry. She’s not scaring him, is she?”

Jon’s heart leapt at the sound of her voice, like he was a fifteen-year-old kid again. When he turned and her blue eyes were trained on him, he swore he was back in high-school when Val had winked at him and caused him to run into a door. An awkward, inexperienced kid who’d never held any girl’s attention, that’s how this young woman made him feel. 

To try not to show that to her, he flashed a smile and reassured her, “Not at all. I think he’s more entranced.” He glanced over his shoulder, to where Ghost was now lying down tail still whapping while the female dog continued to run around him. She was a beautiful dog, and she looked like she was having the time of her life circling Ghost and watching him watch her. 

He looked back at the beautiful owner to see her smiling in relief. It was a small smile, and reserved, but Jon appreciated it all the same. Feeling encouraged, he tried to keep the conversation going, “She’s gorgeous.” You’re gorgeous. “What’s her name?” What’s your name?

She took a moment to look him over, and Jon wondered what she thought – he hoped it was good. Her expression seemed to soften a little when she looked back towards their dogs. “Lady. And thanks, she knows it.” He laughed a little, he had noticed the slight vanity of the dog, but it was charming. 

“What about yours? He’s albino but, is he a Husky?”

“A Malamute. His name’s Ghost.” Jon nodded towards the space on the bench beside her, an unspoken question, and to his relief she gestured for him to take a seat with her small, graceful hands. 

“Is he always this relaxed?” She asked, smiling again – less guarded than before. Jon wanted to see what she looked like when she really smiled, when she laughed. 

“No way.” Jon said, shaking his head at his dog who was now belly up. “He was practically dragging me here. He’s besotted, it’s totally out of character.” 

A bigger smile. When was the last time he had felt so happy talking to anyone? “Well, I wish I could say this was out of character for her, but…well, she runs like crazy for about an hour a day and then lounges around like the queen of Sheba the rest. But darn if she doesn’t look good doing it, and it’s my fault anyway.”

“You’re fault?” Jon asked, completely enamored with every word she said. 

“Yeah. You see, I always take pictures of her…I can’t help it. She’s just always been so cute. I even made her an Instagram account. She’s always posing now…”

“Pffft…” Jon started laughing, she was so earnest and straight-faced – and totally obsessed with her dog. As someone who was totally obsessed with his own dog, he found that charming too. 

“Hey, I’m pouring my heart and my troubles out to you, here. Don’t laugh.” She almost managed to get this out straight-faced, but her lips curled up. “Don’t laugh.” She repeated, but she laughed lightly with him. 

A sharp beep from Jon’s watch broke the moment, a reminder that he had to get ready for work. He stood up slowly, regretfully. “Ah, time to go. Ghost!” The white dog tilted his head to look at his owner, but didn’t move. Lady, however, started slowing down when she heard him. “Time to go, boy!” Ghost rolled over and gave a light bark in reply – he didn’t want to go anywhere. 

“Here, maybe I should…Lady!” His crush said, calling out to her own dog. Lady skipped over, but took her time doing so. It looked like her running time was over. Ghost was happy to get up after that, following behind his dog crush. Jon got Ghost’s leash back on as soon as he was close enough and noticed that Lady’s leash was put on the same way. He felt stupidly relieved that they were both leaving at the same time – that she wouldn’t be there for some smoother guy to hit on later. 

You don’t even know her name. You don’t know anything about her. She probably isn’t single. How could she be?

“Jon.” He blurted out as they stood up. She looked at him in surprise. He smiled, trying to pretend he hadn’t just mouth-vomited his name at her. He held out his hand, because grown adults shake hands and that’s what he was, not a teenager. She shot him a funny look but accepted the handshake.

“Sansa.” She replied. And then they were leaving, and Jon wasn’t sure whether to walk alongside her or wait so he just kind of froze. Just after she closed the gate behind her and Lady, she turned back and gave him a small wave and faint smile. 

He must have been grinning back, all semblance of cool gone. It hit him a moment later, when he was still there and her in the distance, how similar they were to their dogs. There she was, running circles around him and looking great doing it. And here he was, loving every second of it


	2. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the total lack of doggies in this chapter. They'll be back, I promise. For now, I hope you enjoy Margaery in the role of sassy best friend.

“What do you think, Sansa, silk or satin for these panels?” Margaery Tyrell, Co-Designer extraordinaire, asked as she sat on top of Sansa’s desk with sketches before them. 

The Highgarden label was one of the most established and respected brands in fashion. Started in the 50s by Ollena Tyrell herself (a self-taught seamstress, and one of Sansa’s fashion heroes). It still felt like a dream, Sansa working there, even just as an Assistant. She’d only graduated from UAL a year ago, and even though she’d been a star student it wasn’t easy finding jobs in the industry. She had Margaery to thank for it, and Margaery’s brother Loras. Loras and Sansa had been in the same year and most of the same classes, becoming friends over shared style icons and personal designs. She met Margaery through him (the girl was a few years older and already the Queen of the campus - and would have been even if she wasn’t Ollena Tyrell’s granddaughter). If anyone was surprised that the minute Margaery graduated she was made the main designer for the Highgarden brand, they didn’t say anything. Three years later and all her collections had been a hit. Including the sexy necklines and details that Margaery loved. 

From the moment they’d met, Margaery had taken a liking to Sansa. Calling her ‘my sweet girl’, and taking Sansa under her wing. She told the redhead that it was because she genuinely loved Sansa designs, but then she’d moved on to talking about her new lover like it was no big deal. 

When it was time for Sansa and Loras to graduate, he took his place as Co-creator beside Margaery, and Margaery set up an interview for Sansa to work at Highgarden, too. As Assistant to HBIC Ollena Tyrell herself – who no longer designed herself but approved every look, every spread, and every person who worked there. Ollena may have been in her eighties but she still had one of the best eyes Sansa had ever seen – as well as a quick wit and unfiltered tongue that made it clear she and Margaery were related. 

Her close relationship with the Tyrell’s had earned her some dirty looks since she started working there – it didn’t help that she was the only assistant who Margaery asked for design opinions. At that particular moment, the girl who sat in the desk in front of Margaery’s own office was glaring at Sansa while Margaery appeared completely oblivious. 

“Well?” The brunette asked again. Sansa sighed.

“Maybe you should ask Chloe, she is your assistant.” Sansa suggested in a low voice so the girl watching them wouldn’t hear. 

Margaery scoffed. However oblivious she may appear, Margaery was sharp and sometimes manipulative – she never did anything without thinking about how it made her appear. “She’s good at her job, but her opinions are boring.” Margaery pushed the design sketch closer to Sansa, who shook her head and started looking it over, and then the brunette started fiddling with the framed photo on Sansa’s desk while she waited. 

“Satin – it’s glossier and will flow better with the rest of the garment.” Sansa said, Margaery smiled slightly, but her eyes were still on the photo.

“Have I told you lately how scrumptious your brother is?” The older girl asked, Sansa rolled her eyes and grabbed the picture out of Margaery’s hands. It was a family portrait from a few summers ago, when they’d all taken a trip to Spain. Sansa had liked how they all looked in it – tanned and slightly disheveled and like their real selves. Her mother Catelyn Stark liked to take perfect professional group photos, but this was a vacation picture so even Lady Stark (as her father lovingly called her) had slightly messy hair. For her part, Margaery loved to make Sansa uncomfortable by talking about Robb whenever she saw a picture of him. “He lives in London, right? Are you hiding him from me?”

Margaery was joking, of course, but it was a little too close to Sansa’s truth. She loved her friend, but the last thing she wanted was her older brother to be yet another one of Margaery’s playthings. “He has a girlfriend.” Sansa said, instead of her thoughts. 

The elder Tyrell sibling sighed dramatically, “Another one gone. Speaking of which, it’s about time to head out. Drinks tonight?”

Code for being Margaery’s wing-woman. “I don’t know, I’m not really in the mood to go out.” Sansa replied. She wanted to snuggle up with Lady, a glass of red wine, and a cheesy reality dating show that was her and Arya’s guilty pleasure. Sansa and her younger sister had fought a lot when they were younger, but as young adults they had learned to appreciate their differences. Arya was at Uni up north, closer to where they’d grown up, but the two liked to skype and watch the show while making fun of everyone on it. 

Margaery seemed to read her mind, because her pretty lips formed a frown and she said. “This is starting to get sad. You really need to follow your brother’s example and start dating again. I know this guy named Tom that I’m sure you’d really like. Blonde, gorgeous.”

“Thanks, Margaery, but I don’t want to be set up with someone. I know it’s been a while since I dated, but I’m not holding back anymore because of you-know-who. I just think I’ll wait to date again until I find someone I really like, you know?” Sansa said, gathering up her things as Margaery finally got off her desk.

“My sweet girl, you may have a sassy best friend but life isn’t a romantic comedy. Nowadays you have to put yourself out there to find a guy. You can’t wait for a meet-cute with Hugh Grant.” Margaery said. “Please let me set you up a Tinder. Everyone uses it, and not just for hookups.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow, she had heard plenty of Margaery’s R-Rated Tinder stories but none ever ended with anything but a few rounds of the brunette’s favorite form of exercise. And that was fine, Margaery was independent and fun and Sansa liked that it never occurred to her to be tied down to one guy. But the two friends were almost polar opposites, and Sansa was wary after some truly horrible dating experiences. 

Sansa’s silence spoke for her as the two girls made their way to the parking garage, earning a defeated sigh from Margaery. The designer’s sleek BMW was parked in her special spot near the elevator, and that’s where they would part. Sansa did have a car, an older Volkswagen that she’d worked all through college to pay off, but it was easier to commute via Metro on days she was just going to and from work. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Marg.” Sansa said, giving her friend a genuine smile. Her friend’s efforts were a genuine effort to try to make Sansa happier, she knew that and appreciated it even though she wasn’t planning to join Tinder anytime soon. 

Margaery returned Sansa’s smile and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “Alright, have a good night, sweet girl. I hope Hugh Grant shows up on your doorstep and gifts you a million fantastic orgasms.”

“I’m more of a Collin Firth as Mr. Darcy fan.” Sansa laughed lightly as she walked towards the exit and Margaery opened her car door. 

“Lord, you would be.” Even though she wasn’t looking at her anymore, Sansa knew her friend had rolled her eyes. “Tall, dark, brooding, probably terrible in bed…”

“Goodnight, Margaery.” Sansa reiterated, as she left. She wasn’t ready to get in a debate over Mr. Darcy’s sexual abilities (even though she had plenty of thoughts on the issue, all contrary to Margaery’s ‘terrible in bed’ assertion). 

On the commute home, Sansa let herself sit in thoughts of handsome dark-haired strangers and romance. Maybe Margaery was right that she was too consumed in romantic fantasies and not in real life. But then again, it seemed like a good sign that she was even thinking about romance. For a long time, she had given up on love when her personal reality was abusive, cheating boyfriends. All men had seemed like a danger. Now, she found herself admiring good-looking guys again. The guy at the dog park the other day, for example. The one named Jon, as he’d told her rather abruptly. He’d had that dark and handsome thing going for him, even if he’d looked like he just rolled out of bed. He was all jaw bone, ebony curls, and eyelashes that some of the girl’s Sansa knew would kill for. Rather Darcy-esque, Sansa would say, even if he had been shorter than her. 

Sansa shook off thoughts of the stranger from the other day as she reached home. Really Sansa, she thought self-deprecatingly, you met the guy once and probably never will again. Margaery’s right, life isn’t a romantic comedy and that wasn’t a meet-cute. With those thoughts out of the way, Sansa let herself focus on the greeting that was awaiting her from Lady as soon as she opened her apartment door.


	3. Jon

The Watch was Jon’s favorite pub for a lot of reasons. It was never crowded with anyone but regulars who understood this was a straight-from-the-tap, rather than signature cocktail-type place. The food was perfectly greasy. The owner, a gruff older man named Mormont, was more welcoming than he came off at first (though he was ready to throw out someone to rowdy in an instant). Best of all, Mormont let Jon bring Ghost in with him. 

After the first few times Jon had visited back when he was starting out at Uni, Mormont seemed to have taken a liking to him. A chance encounter while Jon and Ghost were out on a walk somehow led to an invitation back that extended to the red-eyed dog. The dog had been met by food scraps, scratches from strangers, and less time at home by himself in the evening, so of course he loved it. He almost seemed to be getting a better deal than his owner – who had to pay for his food and drink. 

Tonight, Ghost was whapping his tail thoroughly at Jon and Robb’s feet as they sat at the bar. 

“So, Mormont, are you going to let me bring Grey Wind in next time?” Robb asked as the white-haired man brought them their pints. 

“I own a pub, not an animal shelter.” Jeor Mormont said, setting down their drinks and then heading down the bar to another customer. Robb blew air out of noise in annoyance. 

Robb was Jon’s coworker at Baratheon & Sons. The two were the same age and had been hired around the same time, so they had gravitated towards each other for company and had become genuine friends over the past half-year. Although Jon was the one who had introduced the redheaded man to The Watch, Robb found it extremely unfair that Ghost was allowed in and his own dog (a large grey-and-white Akita named Grey Wind) was not. 

“Unbelievable. Grey Wind is just as well-behaved as Ghost.” Robb said, taking a large swig of beer. 

That was true. In fact, the thick-bodied dog could be more boisterous than Ghost but never ignored an instruction from his owner. Grey Wind would sit a whole day in wait for Robb if the young lawyer told him to. Still, Mormont made his rules and no one changed his mind but him. 

Knowing that Robb would keep arguing his case unless stopped, Jon shifted the conversation. “Is Jeyne warming up to him yet?” Jeyne was Robb’s new girlfriend, who Jon had heard about but not met. Robb had asked Jon’s advice after realizing that his girlfriend was nervous around his large dog – maybe even a little scared of him. Jon had plenty of his experience with girls he brought home disliking Ghost for a variety of reasons – all of which were immediate deal breakers. He didn’t say that to Robb, though, who was eager for the relationship to work.

“She’s trying – she doesn’t look at him like she’s sure he’s going to bite her hand off anymore.” Robb said, shrugging lightly. Then he shot Jon a wry smile, “Now it’s more like the way everyone at the firm looks at Stannis.”

Jon shared his friend and coworker's smile. Stannis Baratheon, one of the namesake partners at the firm, was a humorless man who left his employees on edge with every interaction. Quite the opposite of his younger brother Renly, who was friendly and well-liked by everyone. The other Baratheon, Robert, barely showed up for work anymore, and when he did the smell of alcohol showed up with him. 

“Jeyne suggested we invite people over for the match next weekend, so we can get to know each other’s friends. You should come.” Robb said, grinning. “You’re beloved Arsenal’s not playing, but you can cheer on Manchester City with me.” 

Jon snorted, “You wish. I’ll come but I’ll support Everton over a Manchester team.” 

“You and Jeyne both, damn southerners. Support who you want, but Everton is going to have their arses handed to them.” Robb made no secret that he was Northern through-and-through, born and raised just outside of Manchester, and ready to tear into the other clubs with his gruff accent. Jon had been born in Liverpool himself, but he only remembered living in London. 

Jon felt Ghost paw at his leg, waiting for the food he had been expecting. Robb stood up and headed to the loo while Jon ordered a scotched egg (for Ghost) and chips for himself. While he waited alone he pulled out his phone and opened Instagram. 

Jon had never been very interested in social media, he never went on his Facebook and didn’t have a Twitter. He had only gotten an Instagram account in the first place at a friend of his insistence. Since then, it was a pathetically small collection of photos – mostly poorly taken outdoor shots of him with friends or with Ghost. Lately, though, he liked to go on to look at one account – LadytheGreyhound. He tried to tell himself this wasn’t creepy because (1) it was a pubic account and (2) it was just dog photos. Still, his feelings did make him feel a little stalker-ish as he found himself wishing Sansa would appear in at least one picture. 

At first, Jon had tried to brush off his encounter with the redhead from the park. He tried to tell himself that she hadn’t been that great. Then he started taking Ghost to that park every morning in hopes that they would run into the pair. Two weeks and no such luck. At some point he had decided to find the Instagram account she had mentioned, just for a quick look. Out of curiosity. It hadn’t been hard to find, and somehow Jon now found himself smiling with each new picture or video. He saw a picture of Lady lounging on a nice white couch and thought about the dog going from running to lazy. He saw her sitting perfectly on a flower-covered balcony and thought of Sansa’s quirking her lips like she had that day at her dog’s pose. It didn’t help that her voice would pop up in some of the videos – as sweet as he remembered (he’d even realized she had a tilt of a northern accent). 

Still, Jon didn’t feel comfortably looking any further than that. Even if he did really hope she would be there the next time he and Ghost headed to that small park. 

“What are you looking at?” Robb asked as he re-perched himself on the bar stool.

“It’s nothing. Do you want me to bring anything next week?”


End file.
